callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Downfall (campaign)/Transcript
Cutscene Reznov: The path towards our glorious victory has been a journey of blood and brutality. All of it has been necessary. When the flag of our Motherland flies atop the Reichstag... All of Berlin will know that the evil of the Fascist Reich has been wiped from the face of the earth. 'Downfall' 30, 1945 Reichstag - Berlin, Germany Dimitri Petrenko Rifle Division The player takes control of Private Dimitri Petrenko, inside of the Reichstag with his squad. In "Vendetta", the player can shoot to reveal his location (setting "player_fired_in_e4"). When "Their Land, Their Blood" starts, two wounded German soldiers are on the ground, whom Chernov refuses to execute ("opening_german1_killed", "opening_german2_killed", "opening_german1_spared", "opening_german2_spared"). In "Eviction", German soldiers are killed by molotovs ("molotovs_throw") if the player uses a grenade or molotov, or does not shoot them within 5 seconds; otherwise, Russian soldiers will shoot them ("molotovs_cancel"). '' Good= ''If the player revealed his location in "Vendetta", neither of the mentioned soldiers in "Their Land, Their Blood" are killed by the player, and prevented molotovs from being used in "Eviction" (player_fired_in_e4 && opening_german1_spared && opening_german2_spared && molotovs_cancel), this line is said at the start of "Downfall". Chernov: April 30th, 1945: When he first spoke of Dimitri, Reznov told tales of a hero, someone we should all aspire to be like. His bravery on the battlefield is beyond question, but he has also shown mercy amidst the brutality of the Red Army. He is indeed a hero. |-| Evil=''If the player did not reveal his location, kills both wounded Germans, and did not cancel molotovs (!player_fired_in_e4 && opening_german1_killed && opening_german2_killed && !molotovs_cancel), then this message is said.'' Chernov: April 30th, 1945: When he first spoke of Dimitri, Reznov told tales of a hero, someone we should all aspire to be like. His merciless brutality defines him only as a savage, just like the rest of the Red Army. He is no hero. |-| Neutral= If the conditions for other messages are not met (!(player_fired_in_e4 opening_german1_spared opening_german2_spared molotovs_cancel)), then this message is said. Chernov: April 30th, 1945: When he first spoke of Dimitri, Reznov told tales of a hero, someone we should all aspire to be like. At times, I have seen him show mercy, and at others, complete brutality. I do not understand him. Perhaps heroes need not question their actions. At the start of the level, Reznov is seen giving his squadron a pep talk, before entering into battle. Reznov: Steel yourselves, men, for the final push to victory. Today, we crush what remains of their fascist Reich. As heroes we will return to Russia's embrace... Our land... Our people... Our blood. Everyone gets up and begins to move. The Commissar is seen on some scaffolding shouting out to them with a hand-held megaphone. Commissar: Your motherland needs your final commitment. The SS honor guard defending this building will fight to their last breath. Crush the last remnants of resistance and this night our flag will fly over this city... Reznov: More men to the front! Commissar: ...We must not falter. Russian Soldier: We need more firepower! Commissar: Show courage... Show strength... Show pride... But show NO mercy. Russian Soldier: This building's still being shelled! We could be killed! Reznov: Then die with your hands around the throat of the enemy!!! The player meets German resistance, and must fight them. The player must flank around this set of Germans, climb up the stairs, run through the halls, and eventually make it to the Parliament Room. Reznov: Chyort! (Damn!) More MG's! Be on your guard... They'll fight to hold every strong point they can! Right flank! Get up on the balcony! The player must climb the staircase, get up to the balcony, and kill the wave of Germans that are closest to the Russian soldiers. There are three PTRS-41s, and a sniper rifle is the ideal weapon for this task. Russian Soldier: Their defences cannot hold! Russian Soldier: Now's our chance! Attack! Russian Soldier: More Nazi's! Reznov: There, on the balcony! Kill them all! The player must kill the Germans that are on the balcony opposite of the one that the player is on. Though it is commonly mistaken, the goal is not to kill the Germans on the ground floor, as they will keep respawning forever. Again, sniping is a very good choice here. Reznov: We must advance! German reinforcements! Russian Soldier: All together, comrades! The player must regroup at the door to the right of the end of the balcony. A Russian soldier or Reznov will open the door, and the player can move on to the lower floors of the Parliament room. Reznov: Follow me, now! Concentrate fire!! By the eagle! Dimitri! Take it down! Use the Panzerschrecks! The player must fire a Panzerschreck at the giant decoration of a yellow eagle above a swastika, which is located above the screen on the wall behind the podium, where all the Germans are advancing from. Reznov: As this symbol of their decadence plummets, so too will their wretched Reich. The player must clear the rest of the room and regroup at the northeastern corner of the room. Reznov: You two! Get those doors open. Get them open now! Russian Soldier: PUSH!... (grunt) It's being held from the other side... I need help! With the help of Reznov, the three soldiers breach the door and kill a few stragglers, allowing the player to move. Reznov: Go!... Everyone! Through the doors! After a small firefight, the player will reach a large set of stairs. Russian Soldier: We must be nearing the roof... Look how far we've come. Russian Soldier: We should throw these animals over the edge! Russian Soldier: Sergeant, our comrades from the rear echelon are flooding the building. Reznov: Let them feast on our scraps. We should push onward... to victory. The player reaches the top of the stairs, where a giant armada of German soldiers are making their last stand. Reznov: The bloodied heart of the fascist empire will soon beat for the last time! Up there! On the balconies! The player will eventually make it to the last bit of roof. Reznov: Keep them away from the flagbearer! The flagbearer is killed, so the player must grab the Soviet flag. Reznov: They have nowhere to go! Move up! Clear a path for the flag! Claim our victory! An airstrike finishes the Germans on the roof and what would appear to be all the Germans protecting the Nazi Flag. However, on the way to the flag, a lone German soldier shoots the player with a Walther P38. Reznov: DIMITRI! Reznov jumps in front of the German and slices his torso with his Machete. He stabs and slices the German, and finally kicks him off of the roof. Reznov helps the player up. Reznov: You can make it, my friend. You always survive. Reznov cuts off the rope holding up the Nazi Flag. Reznov: The honor should be yours... Amidst cries of "Ura!" from the Russian soldiers, the player must limp over to the peak of the roof, and plant the flag beside the pole that held up the Nazi Flag. Reznov: As long as you live... The heart of this army can never be broken. Things will change, my friend. As heroes we will return to Russia's embrace... The scene is changed to a cutscene of real life videos of American soldiers talking and the bomber Enola Gay lifting off. President Harry Truman can be heard talking. President Truman: General Eisenhower informs me, the forces of Germany have surrendered to the United Nations. The victory won in the West, must now be won in the East. The videos now show the Enola Gay flying in the air and the explosion from the nuclear bomb that the Enola Gay dropped on Hiroshima. After the explosion there is a video of General Douglas MacArthur speaking to a group of soldiers. General MacArthur: We are gathered here, representatives of the major warring powers, to conclude a solemn agreement, whereby peace may be restored. It is my earnest hope, and indeed the hope of all mankind, that from this solemn occasion, a better world shall emerge out of the blood and carnage of the past. A world founded upon faith and understanding, of man and the fulfillment of his most cherished wish, of freedom, tolerance and justice. After that scene, there are words in white text displayed. It reads: 60 million lives were lost as a result of World War II. It was the most destructive and deadly conflict in human history. The credits for ''Call of Duty: World at War roll, and after that, the Nazi Zombies level Nacht Der Untoten loads up.''